The subject matter disclosed herein relates to electrical components, and specifically to transformers.
Transformers typically include primary and secondary windings wrapped around a core. The primary winding is electrically coupled to an alternating current (AC) power source and the secondary winding is electrically coupled to a load. Based on a ratio of the number of turns in the primary winding to the number of turns in the secondary winding, the transformer may increase or decrease the voltage output by the AC power source.
In the design of transformers, it may be difficult to achieve sufficient strike distance (the shortest distance between two conductors through air) and creepage distance (the shortest distance between two conductors along a surface of an insulator) while maintaining a small form factor.